Welcome to the Underground
by PheonixRaven
Summary: Um...Me and Pheonix aren't good at summary's but This story is about two kids who go looking for a lost little girl in the underground. Please read and comment, and If you like the story, share! We will try to update whenever we can! WARNING: This will include bits of the Genocide Run.
1. Prolouge

WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND

(Prologue)

Drip...drip...drip. A young girl winced in pain, her closed eyes tightening shut as she sat up slowly, wiping the water droplets from her face. "Wh-what happened...?" She asked, gently opening her emerald eyes. "Are you ok?" Questioned a rather cheery voice from the darkness around her.

The child slowly rose to her feet, wiping dirt off of her navy blue skirt. She frowned slightly as she reached below her, picking up a pair of dark rimmed circular glasses, that unfortunately now had a crack on the left lens. "I-I think so..." Her eyes scanned her surroundings, picking yellow flower petals from her frizzy red hair. "Where am I...?" She questioned walking forward anxiously, not sure what awaited her in the darkness.

There was silence as she wondered closer to a patch of light just ahead of her. The redhead then came across a small patch of grass just before a crumbled doorframe. Suddenly the voice came again, this time from directly in front of her. "Howdy there! You must be new here!" The voice exclaimed. The child looked around, but nothing could be seen except a single golden on the patch of grass.

The child looked around timidly, rather nervous. "Where is here...? And….who are you mister….?" She whimpered, looking around for the source of the voice.

As she walked towards the golden flower, it started to dance around excitedly. "You're in the underground! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! It's super great to meet you!" The small yellow flower said excitedly.

The girl gasped backing up slightly, frightened of the strange creature before her. "U-Underground...?" The red head trembled a bit tilting her head curiously, as the flower nodded. "Don't be scared buddy! I'll help you out, since your new here and all," It said as he winked, smiling warmly at the child.

The girl smiled a bit nervously, gently tugging at the hem of her oversized orange tee shirt. "A-Alright Flowey..." She murmured inching closer to the little golden flower. "My name's Katie...Katie Borden...I'm nine years old..!" The girl beamed happily, feeling a bit more comfortable around the strange creature. "Do you know the way out of here?" Katie asked politely, rocking back and forth on her tennis shoes. Flowey chuckled and gave a slight nod. "I do…but I should probably warn you…there are very scary monsters that would want to hurt you on the way out of here!" Flowey muttered, making a scary face.

The girls green eyes widened a bit in horror. "R-Really?" Katie whimpered, nervously biting her bottom lip. "W-Well how do I get passed them...?"

"Well…I can teach you to protect yourself!" Flowey exclaimed, flexing his leaves giving her a confidant smile. "I just need you to trust me…OK Katie?" The flower smirked a bit. The tiny girl giggled a bit and nodded eagerly, awaiting any "helpful" advice from the flower. "OK Flowey….I trust you…."


	2. Monsters to Ashes (Ch 1)

A girl with dark brown hair hummed softly to herself as she made her way down the side walk in the middle of the night. She grinned, adjusting her glasses and making her way through the shadows up to a darkened house. The brunette paused for a brief moment at the front window, adjusting her black tee shirt, before knocking just loud enough for the occupant to hear. All that could be heard on the other side of the glass was an echo of the knock.

The female growled narrowing her hazel eyes and tried to pry open the window impatiently. As she did so, the window flew open. On the other side, a rather annoyed pudgy boy with scruffy dark brown hair stood. "What is it now?" The boy questioned sleepily, rubbing one of his chestnut brown eyes.

The young woman jumped, a tad surprised by the sudden movement. "Heyyyyy, ol' buddy ol' pal~!" She whispered loudly, grinning at her disgruntled counterpart. "I'm gonna need you to get dressed my dear sweet Anthony~," The girl purred, half leaning into the others bedroom.

Anthony sighed, stretching, tiredly. "What are you up to now, Raven?" He murmured, clearly aggravated at being woken up at an ungodly hour. "This had better not be another one of your stupid ideas to make money," He snapped glancing at the clock which read '3:07 A.M.' in big red letters, "Because I'm done with your schemes…I'm tired and want to get back to sleep!" He exclaimed, scratching at his tan neck.

Raven rolled her eyes, fixing her glasses yet again. "Hey...my ideas aren't stupid...besides, this is one that also counts towards good karma!" She grinned stupidly, pushing her way into the dark room. "Now C'mon! Get ready to go!" The girl exclaimed, clasping her pale white hands together excitedly.

"What are we doing then? Hunting a monster?" Anthony chuckled at his own joke as he slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt. "Or are we going to find a dog for some pocket change?" He mumbled, ready to follow his friend on another one of her foolish adventures.

Raven scoffed, "First off, hunting down Slenderman seemed like it would be fun, OK? Second, we're gonna find somethin' bigger then a puppy...and worth quite a bit more!" Her grin widened as she slid back out of the window, waiting eagerly for her lovely friend.

Anthony grunted as he climbed out the window hesitantly, making sure not to wake his parents. The boy frowned and closed the window quietly. "Lets just hurry and do what ever it is we're gonna do…" The young man muttered. "If my parents find out I snuck out with you again, they'll kill me…" He sighed while still trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Awe come off it mate! We're Thirteen now! Besides, if we do this, we'll be hero's~!" She declared, practically skipping down the side walk at this point. The male sighed and followed behind the girl. After a few minutes of continues silence, the boy looked around. "Then…what are we doing that's so great?" He inquired catching up to his partner in crime. "Are we like, going to find a wallet or something…?"

Raven laughed, heading in the direction of a nearby forest. "Nope, better! We're finding a person!" She chirped rushing into the trees ahead. "Hey, wait!" The boy called out, running after the insane teenager. "W-What do you m-mean?!" He demanded, slightly afraid of their current situation.

Her grin widened as Raven reached in her pocket, pulling out a missing persons flyer. "Some kid went missing here a few weeks ago! If we find her, we'll be flippen rich!" The brunette exclaimed, her hazel eyes lighting up with excitement as she shoved the flyer into his hands.

Anthony read it nervously and slowly shook his head, trembling. "K-Katie Borden…? We're not g-going to where I think we are…right...?" He whimpered, clutching the flyer tightly. "...Where t-they s-sealed the monsters a-away…?" The young man chocked out, regretting letting his friend drag him out of bed.

Raven chuckled darkly, pushing some twigs away from the small dirt path. "Maybe~ Why, ya afraid of the big bad monsters~?" She teased and kept walking. "If we find her, our town will think of us as hero-" She gasped and let out a yelp of surprise as she disappeared out of Anthony's view.

Anthony gasped and covered his mouth "R-Raven…?" He whimpered, panic slowly starting to set in. "That's not f-funny you know...c-come out...!" The teen boy stuttered, trembling in fear from a mix of both being alone and being afraid of the dark. "R-Raven…!?" He cried out, walking slowly to where she had been just moments ago. "H-Hello...? Raven…?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

He could hear soft groaning coming from where his friend had disappeared. Looking around, being careful about where he stepped, he slowly inched a bit closer. "R-Raven?!" He called out. "D-Did you trip or something?!" As the boy stepped forward, he came across a giant hole in the middle of the path. "A-Anthony...?" Ravens voice called up from the bottom of the hole, sounding faded and rather far away.

His eyes widened and he quivered with fear, falling backward, away from the hole. The boy gulped as he slowly crawled to the edge. "RAVEN A-ARE YOU OK?!" The teen screamed, fearing his friend was hurt. Anthony frantically began to look around for a rope he could use to help hoist Raven out of the hole with. "W-WAIT THERE!" He called down to his friend. "I'LL FIND S-SOMETHING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE WITH!"

Raven's voice called up quietly from the hole. "I think I'm ok...Just twisted my ankle a bit...But I'll take your advice and just chill down here…" She joked half-heartedly. "I-I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE SOON!" Anthony yelled, running around looking for a convenient rope or a vine that would be strong enough to pull Raven up with.

Suddenly, Anthony felt something wrap around one of his ankles, yanking hard, making the boy fall down into the dark pit with a scream of surprise. The male winced in pain as he landed on the cold floor with a loud THUD. "O-Ow!" He cried out, laying next to a very confused looking Raven.

The brunette girl eyed Anthony from where she sat, holding her ankle. "...well shit..." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you alright?" The girl questioned, crawling over to the boy, poking his ribs gently. The male grunted and sat up in pain, holding his ribs. "M-My body h-hurts..." He replied, squinting into the darkness surrounding them. "Where are we?" Anthony muttered, still a bit dazed from the fall. "W-Wait!" The boy cried out, his eyes widening in horror as well as realization. "W-We're trapped…! O-Oh god no…no…no!" Anthony cried out, his breaths becoming short as he began to flail.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled gently patting her friend on the back to calm his nerves, but to no avail. "Look, we'll find a way out of here, ok?" She smiled confidently, rubbing her ankle and standing up, nervously putting pressure on it. "Let's just walk around, ok?" The boy sighed, taking a deep breath, reluctantly picking himself up, helping the girl balance. "F-Fine...I-It's so dark though…W-Where do we go?" He bite his lip, still worried there could be monsters waiting for them in the darkness.

Raven squinted, adjusting her glasses with a sigh. "Um...I think I see some light that way..." She pointed ahead of them, starting to walk in the direction of what little light she could see. Anthony stayed behind nervously. "M-Maybe we should wait here…people will come looking for us…and find us here in the hole.." He offered, half-hoping that Raven would agree with him for once.

The young woman giggled. "Then you stay here, and I'll come get you when I find a way out~" She waved behind her as she continued walking further into the darkness until Anthony couldn't see her. "Hey I think I found a path!" Her voice rang out excitedly. "What? B-But..." Anthony's voice trailed off as he gulped skittishly. "Fine…" He whined before running in the direction Raven had gone, colliding into her, causing them both to tumble into a lit room.

"Hu…? How is there light?" He pondered, picking himself up whilst aiding his friend to her feet. She grimaced and glanced around. "Who cares man...let's just um..." Her eyes laid upon a set of stairs causing her to smile. "Head up the stairs?" She tilted her head quizzically.

"Stairs, w-what?" He juggled with the words starting to panic again, not sure what lay around the corner…or for this matter up the stairs. "You go first...?" Anthony smiled sheepishly at his friend, who in turn shook her head ashamed. "Fine ya big wussy!" She called as she started up the stairs.

As she walked closer to the doorway before her, Anthony's voice rang out, "H-Hey wait….what's this sparkly thing in the leaves…?" He trembled as Raven looked back at him. The girl watched quietly as her friend slowly bent down and poked it. The young mans eyes seemed to light up as he stood, feeling completely fine, perhaps even…determined?

Anthony slowly smiled, "Raven! You have to come touch this thing! It's so cool!" He chirped as he ran to her spot on the stairs, gripping onto her hand and dragging her back toward the sparkle. The girl rolled her eyes as she was pushed towards the stupid looking thing. The brunette sighed as she fixed her glasses to examine the sparkle, before poking it gently.

Raven gasped as she felt determination rush through her entire being. "What the friken hell is that thing, and how can we capture that magic!?" The teen exclaimed, gripping Anthony's shirt, shaking him violently. The boy groaned, his head rocking back and forth. "I…don't….know….!" He gasped out, desperately trying to get his friend to stop thrashing him about.

The young woman laughed a bit, ceasing her movements and pushing her hair from her face. "Eh...whatever man, not like I really care," She grinned at the confused look upon her counterparts face. Raven giggled as she started up the stairs again. "Now let's get going, before the monsters get you~" She purred out, slipping into the doorframe.

Anthony frowned, feeling a sense of dread, as he hurriedly followed Raven, not wanting to be too far from her. "W-What do you see?" The teen boy questioned, hiding behind the girl. Raven eyed the room. "I um...see some buttons on the floor...hu...but they look like they're already down…" Raven replied as she went over and poked at them. The brunette stared at the far wall. "There is a door over here too...And a sign…?" She murmured, walking up to read it.

"H-Hu has some one been here already?" Anthony questioned, eyeing the doorway cautiously. "Where are we…? Is this s-someone's house?" He asked, going inside inspecting the buttons. "Only the fearless may proceed…Brave ones, foolish ones…Both walk not the middle road…?" The girl read aloud. Anthony gulped, "I-Is that some kind of warning?" He asked shivering. Raven shrugged and got up moving toward the doorframe. "I know about as you do man...C'mon, let's keep walking, alright?" She said giving the boy a reassuring smile.

The young man sighed and followed, wondering if maybe he should've stayed back at the hole. The teenage girl peeked cautiously into the next room. "Ok...let's see...um...there's some switches here...More signs too…" She explained, going to the sign closet to the path. "Press 'Z' to read signs…?" Anthony giggled a bit as he watched Raven roll her eyes and go to the sign upon the wall instead. The girl sighed, "'Stay on the path…?' If they didn't want us here, why would they tell us to keep going?" She grumbled, going over to the wall to examine the switches. "Why are these here...?" The young woman asked herself, adjusting her glasses to get a better view. "Um I-I really don't know…" The boy whimpered out, looking petrified at this point. "Raven…Maybe were not s-supposed to be here…" He stammered, clearly upset.

The young woman grinned and chuckled. "Oh please! We're fine! Nothing bad's gonna happen!" She exclaimed, patting the other on the back. Anthony trembled, and sighed, shaking his head. "I-I really think we should go…" The young man murmured, looking to the girl pleadingly. Raven smirked, "Then let's go you big chicken~" She hummed, laughing at the discontent on her friends face.

The brunette snickered and grabbed the boys hand, dragging him behind her as he struggled anxiously. The teen boy followed, tripping up a bit, not ready to have been dragged from his spot against the wall. Raven smiled gripping his hand tighter as she dragged him further into the room. They stopped as they came upon what looked like was once a training dummy, that had been obliterated.

"W-What destroyed this dummy!? I-It's nothing but fluff now!" Anthony yelled, yanking his hand away from Raven and flailing in panic. "O-Oh no! We're going to end up like that, a-aren't we...?!" He cried out, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, beginning to shake her frantically. Raven smacked his hands away, regretting having done that to him earlier. "Dude, chill out! It's just a friken dummy, dummy!" Anthony stared at her blankly, as Raven laughed at her own joke. "Now let's just go to the other room, ok?" She said, grabbing the boy's wrist, dragging him into the next room.

Anthony trembled as he looked around, "Oh thank god…there's nothing here..." He smiled weakly at his friend. The young woman grinned mischievously as she pointed to a winding hallway to the right of them. "Then let's keep going~" The girl giggled as her friends face wen pale. The two walked cautiously down the hall until they reached another sign. The girl shook her head, reluctantly reading it. "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint…? These frikin signs make no sense!" She exclaimed as Anthony moved a bit further down.

Raven continued to examine the sign when she heard a startled gasp come from the boy. "R-Raven…?" His voice trembled out. "W-What is that…!?" He squeaked as the girl looked to where his quivering finger pointed. The girls eyes fell upon a rather large looking frog like creature, that stared directly at them from its spot a few feet away from Anthony.

The boy stood motionless, staring at the 'Frog' feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. Raven took a shaky breath before grabbing her friends hand, sprinting past the monster quickly. They ran for only a short moment before Raven felt herself being pulled back, causing her to fall forward as Anthony screamed out, "WATCH OUT!" The girl could only see the sharp spikes briefly before she fell head first into them. There was a long silence before Raven slowly sat up, looking to the horrified face of her friend. "Hu…I think this was supposed to be a trick…" She gave a weak smile to her friend as she stood shakily, showing how the spikes had disappeared in the spot that she stood.

Anthony stood, petrified as the girl stood before him completely unscathed. He didn't even flinch as the frog creature hopped passed him, just passed the female. It paused when it was a few inches in front of her, before looking back to them. "I-I think...It wants us to follow it?" Raven gulped as the frog nodded slightly, and began to hop through the fake spikes. The boy just stared in disbelief, only moving once the girl grabbed him and began to drag him behind her.

The two teenagers nervously followed the frog like creature into a long empty corridor. The girl followed, dragging the frozen boy behind her as the frog began to hop faster. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Raven called out as the frog hopped further until it was out of view. The girl frowned as she paused in the middle of the hallway, turning to Anthony, who had also stopped moving, his eyes glazed over as he stared off into space.

The female shook her head, letting out a sigh and gently shook him. "Dude? You ok?" She questioned, snapping her fingers in front of him. The boy blinked his eyes slowly as he looked to her. "R-Raven…? Are you o-ok?" He let out a whimper hugging her tightly. The brunette sighed, smiling gently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine man…But we gotta keep moving ok?" She said, slightly pushing away from the hug.

Anthony nodded, letting out a slight whimper, as the two walked silently down the long empty corridor. Raven sighed, starting to think the hall would never end when they reached a pillar. The girl gave a reassuring smile to the boy, who nervously smiled back as the walked a bit farther. Just in front of the two, they could see a small pile of red leaves.

They heard a small 'ribbit' to the left of them, and Raven jumped a bit in shock as Anthony let out a yelp of surprise and hid behind the girl. Raven nervously looked over, smiling a bit as she saw her new found frog friend sitting next to a doorway. "O-Oh…It's just you…" She sighed out nervously and reached over, petting its head gently.

The girl smiled at the creature as it hopped happily, "Ribbit...Ribbit…(Excuse me human…)" It spoke suddenly, making Raven gasp and Anthony let out another yelp. "(I have some advice for you about battling monsters…)" It spoke again and Raven gulped staring confused at the frog. "(If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them…They might not want to battle you anymore…If a monster does not want to fight you, please…Use some MERCY, human…) Ribbit." It gave the girl a slight nod as if to say it had finished speaking.

Anthony trembled behind the girl. "I-It spoke….w-wait…did it say monsters!?" The boy cried out in a panic, beginning to run in circles frantically. Raven just stood before the frog, her eyes shining. "That…was…so…cool!" She squeaked out happily, turning to her still panicking friend. The boy whimpered, "I-I don't want to fight these…monsters Raven…" He cried out, clinging to the girl. Both of the teens froze when from just behind Anthony came a timid voice. "…w-well…I don't want to fight you either…." It whispered softly. The young mans eyes widened and he screamed in horror, not even looking back, as he ran passed the frog and into the next room.

Raven giggled and looked to the large bug like creature, who in turn gave her a nervous smile from where it floated. "Hi!" The girl exclaimed, "What's your name?" She questioned approaching the creature. It trembled and whispered out, "W-Whimsun…" Before it flew off quickly causing the brunette to smile. "What a cute thing," She hummed softly before entering the room her poor friend had fled to.

The young woman entered the room to see two lovely waterfalls on either side of the path before her….with her friend…timidly picking up a dropped bowl of candies. Raven sighed and began to help the boy, looking at him for an explanation. "I-I was running so fast I didn't notice the pillar with the candy on it…." He looked to her worriedly as he placed the candy bowl back onto the stand. "T-That thing isn't following you…is it?" He trembled slightly. The girl smiled as she picked up a card near her foot, "No, he left…" She glanced down to the card, "'Ow…that hurt….please only take one candy.'" She read aloud looking a bit confused. The boy looked over her shoulder blinking slowly. "S-Should we really take one? W-What if the monsters poisoned them…?" He gulped, placing the card back in front of the bowl. Raven shrugged and took one of the candies anyways, not really caring. "Who cares man, it's free…" She replied, stuffing it into her pocket. The boy looked at her with a sigh, and followed her as she walked out of the room.

Raven began to walk down the path when Anthony grabbed her shoulder. "H-Hey, Raven, there's another one of those sparkles in the leaves!" He said, smiling as he walked over to it and poked it, feeling the determination wash over him. Raven grinned and ran over, slightly pushing him out of the way. "Oh hell yeah! Save point!" She chirped touching the sparkle. The young man looked at her confused, "…what?" He said as she looked back at him. "What?" She replied, not realizing what she had said, continuing down the path like nothing had happened. Anthony stood there for a moment, confused, before following behind her quickly.

Raven smiled and hummed as she walked backwards, as to keep watch over her friend. "Ya know somethin, this place ain't half bad, I could really get used ta thi-…" The girl was cut off as she fell, yet again, down a hole. Anthony stared in disbelief at the cracked floor. How Raven had managed to fall into the only hole in the floor was certainly beyond him. "T-There's more down then just this!?" He cried out, trying to glace down into the hole. "Hey, over here!" He heard Raven call out across from him. The boy looked up to see his friend crawling out of a vent from the wall.

She gave him a weird smile, "I feel like a Fox could fit through those vents…maybe a rabbit…" The young woman grinned stupidly. "…what?" He looked over at her confused. She tilted her head, "What?" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Anthony shook his head. "Do…Do I have to jump into the hole?" He questioned, receiving a nod from his companion.

The boy sighed and shook his head before jumping down into the hole. Anthony looked around at the small room, looking at the red leaves under his feet, then at the two doors. "Oh…well this is…boring…" He said with a shrug, walking to the door on the right, and somehow coming out of the same vent Raven had emerged. "H-How…?" Anthony asked, looking to Raven who giggled and shrugged. "Dunno, man, c'mon!" She urged, grabbing his wrist, dragging him down the hallway.

Raven smiled as they came into the next room. "Oh yay! Another sign!" The brunette grinned, running over to it. Anthony examined the room, his eyes falling upon a rock, a few feet away on top of a button. The boy stared at it and shrugged, feeling like something was wrong. "'Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them…'" Anthony hear her mumble. "Alright then…" Anthony said before starting to walk ahead of Raven.

The girl stared at her friend before rushing over. "Well, looky look who decided to man up~" She teased as she began to walk backward in front of him yet again. "Ya know, I think it's good that you-…" Anthony watched as Raven fell again, down the only hole in the large broken floor...again.

The boy face palmed as he carefully begin to put slight pressure on the floor, seeing which parts would fall. Soon Raven emerged from the vent again, and watched as her friend stood on a small patch of leaves in front of a sign. "'Didn't you read the sign downstairs?'" He read, looking quizzically back to his friend, whom began walking in the path Anthony had laid for her.

Raven grinned at him stupidly as they reached the end of the crumbling flooring. "Yeah, It said "Please don't step on the leaves."" She laughed as the boy looked at her, eyes wide. "O-Oh…" He whimpered as the hallway they were in emerged into a large room with three rocks already on top of buttons on the floor. "Someone's been doing these traps already Raven…" The boy said, crossing past a small bridge as Raven followed him with a frown.

They both stayed silent for a moment before spotting another sparkle near a mouse hole. The two both poked it and Raven let out a small sigh. "Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Man, c'mon, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here soon…" She gave him a reassuring smile as they passed a small patch of red leaves, and further down to the end of the hall.

Raven hummed as she waltzed over to a sign, in front of one lonely looking spider web. The boy stood off to the side, feeling rather uncomfortable near the webs, jumping when Raven shouted to him, "Oh cool! 'Spider Bake Sale: All proceeds go to real spiders!'" She cried out, her eyes shining with excitement as she turned to Anthony, who looked utterly terrified. "S-Spiders!?" He squeaked out running from the hall and into a different doorway.

The girl frowned and searched her pockets desperately for any money, but sighed when she found nothing, and hurriedly followed Anthony into the new room. As the young woman entered the room, her eyes fell upon her friend, crouching in front of a small pile of ashes. "Hu…?" She tilted her head, slowly walking over to Anthony as he gently poked at the pile. The boy frowned as he stood, motioning to the right of them at two more piles of ash that lay before them.

The young man frowned slightly, "Why are there just ash piles here?" He questioned as Raven began pushing some of the ash around with her foot. "I don't know…Hey look!" She exclaimed, bending down and grabbing two shiny gold pieces from the pile, shoving them close to Anthony's face. The sudden realization hit the boy like a pile of bricks, as Raven began to forage for more gold pieces in the other piles of ash. Anthony whimpered, "R-Raven these are-…" his voice was silenced and the girl let out a squeal of joy, picking up more pieces of gold from the final bit of ash. "Cool! Seven pieces of gold! Imma go get somethin' from that bake sale in the hall!" And with that, she ran past Anthony, and the piles of ash.

Anthony trembled as he turned back to the ashes. "These...were monsters…?" The boy took a shallow breath, before dropping to his knees, starting to dig a hole in the middle of the path with his hands. He dug until he thought the grave was a good enough size and proceeded to put the ashes into it, burying them. He sat there for a moment in silence, his feelings and emotions going from sad, to concerned, to unease.

Raven entered the room with a heavy sigh, "I think the bake sale is closed, there was a sign on the web that said there was like a monster attack or somethin…" The girl glanced over to her friend who sat in front of a pile of dirt. "What's going on?" She questioned, going over to the boy, giving him a nudge with her foot.

Anthony stood silently, and turned, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "Raven…Those ashes were dead monsters…" He whimpered out. The young woman's eyes widened in horror as she nervously pulled away from him. Her eyes filled with tears and her breathing became shallow. "B-But…the monsters here are so nice…" She trembled as tears fell from her eyes. "I-I don't understand…" Raven sobbed out. Anthony frowned, pulling the girl into another hug. "R-Raven…we have to leave…" He whispered out, gently stroking her hair as the girl cried into his shirt.

Raven sniffled and pulled away, giving a slight nod as she began walking down the path, with the boy following her slowly. They quickly sprinted down the path, past a room with three vents, not even bothering to read the sign at this point. They continued into a room of different colored buttons, seeing several piles of ashes on the floor…again...again...and again. They sprinted in silence, trembling every time the came upon an ash pile.

They hurried down the path until they stumbled upon a cross like shape made of red leaves, adjacent to the path they were on. Raven let out a sigh. "T-The path goes straight…Let's…let's go down the path and see where it goes…" She whispered out, going down the path with Anthony at her heels. The two teens continued down the path, going through a doorway to their left, next to another pile of ashes.

As they entered, Raven let out a small gasp. Anthony came up besides the young woman, both of them staring out at the most amazing city they had ever seen. The girl let out a small whimper, her eyes filling with tears. "How can a place so beautiful be in so much danger…?" She asked aloud. Anthony frowned, gently grabbing her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "C'mon Raven…We…need to help save this place…this is just a dead end…" He sighed as he slowly pulled her away, out of the room, and back down the path to the red leaves.

They walked passed the red leaves, into a much larger room. In front of them was a large blackened tree, with the red leaves strewn below it. The two began to go around the large tree, only stopping when they heard a voice. The couple peeked slowly around the corner, seeing a young girl, standing in front of a terrified looking frog creature. Raven gasped as the child swung what looked like a plastic knife at the innocent monster, as it burst into a pile of ash…

The girl grinned widely, taking off her cracked glasses, wiping the ashes from them, exclaiming "Annnndddd that, makes Twenty~!" With a smirk, the child put the toy knife back into her pocket, beginning to walk away. Raven stood, frozen, only flinching when she heard a low growl from Anthony. The young man jumped from behind the tree, approaching the ginger haired little girl. He reached out, grabbing the child by the back of her rather large orange tee-shirt.

The little girl let out a startled gasp, struggling to get out of his grip. Anthony turned the girl, making her face him. "Y-You!? You're the one who's been killing these poor creatures!?" He exclaimed, shaking the frightened girl lightly. The girl's green eyes widened as she reached in her skirt pocket, desperately searching for the toy knife. Raven gulped, slowly beginning to walk toward the two, only stopping when she saw what looked like vines, wrap around her friends ankles, pulling hard, causing him to fall.

Anthony fell with a loud thud into the ashes, causing him to drop the child. The little girl backed up, slowly getting to her feet to run. Raven snarled, sprinting over to the child, grabbing her. "Oh no you don't you little brat! Katie Borden, you're coming with us dammit!" She exclaimed, picking the struggling child up as Anthony rose to his feet. Suddenly, the teen girl let out a hiss of pain, as she felt something sharp dig into his shoulder. Raven dropped the child, gripping her bleeding shoulder, staring at Katie with fire in her eyes. The ginger haired girl stood triumphantly, with a crazed grin on her face, examining the toy knife.

"You stupid idiots~" She purred, sticking her tongue out at them. "Don't you know that in this world, it's kill or be kil-…" Katie was cut off when she heard a startled gasp from behind her. The child smirked at the two elder children, hiding the knife quickly back into her pocket. The child's expression changed from murderous intent, to that of fear as she ran to hid behind a large, white, goat like woman.

The two teenagers stared in horror, as Katie began to cry. "T-Toriel, t-they've been chasing me! T-They kept killing innocent monsters, and tried to kill me!" She sobbed out. The goat woman glared at the two strangers, gently pushing Katie back, "Then I will have to protect the Underground from these monsters…" The woman said quietly, glaring at the teens, as she made two large fire balls appear in her hands.


End file.
